


Cold Musings

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Untouchable", A Bit Dark..., Aware Secondary Consciousness, Gen, Inside A Villain's Head, Post-Episode S03E12 "Untouchable", alternate personalities, mental musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Killer Frost is literally Caitlin's alter ego. One that has developed into another person entirely. One that is not a fan of Julian Albert, the proverbial thorn in her side.This is a small/short look into her thoughts after Julian talks Caitlin down from turning full-on Frost...





	

I was close. So very _close_ , but that...that _thing_ of a man got in my way!

Barry Allen is a magnet for people who are problematic. A detective, another speedster, a man out of his dimension, a brainwashed crime scene investigator- The list is practically unending!

Then again, it was because of his connection to the reporter that I had a chance to come out to play.

Just enough cold. Not too much to burn away the flesh like paper... But enough to keep the decomposition at bay.

Everyone was so supportive of Caitlin. Telling her everything would be okay. Saying 'You can do it!' and 'We believe in you!'

What idiotic drivel.

I let them believe. It was glorious to watch them cower before me as I rose up to offer a true ending of the woman's suffering.

After all, when you're dead, what else is there to feel?

Then _Julian_ reached out to Caitlin and the vile woman shoved me back into my box.

I hate that man.

I have to get rid of him. The first thing I'll do the next time I get to play is dispose of the lock that will put me away again.

After Julian is no longer around, the others on the team will follow.

Barry...Cisco...Iris...Wally...Joe... They'll all feel the touch of my ice cold fingers and fall at my feet.

The world will crumble into ice crusted ash when I'm through with it.

And no one will be able to stop me.

 

\--- - --- - --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
